In the area of foodstuffs, foods are frequently vacuum-sealed in a bag after evacuating. As a result of this, a low volume is obtained with good protection of the food at the same time. In particular, an annoyance caused by a bad smell is also prevented in case of longer storage. The drawback in this case is that considerable hygienic problems may result due to contaminants. Problems may result due to such contaminants above all in outdoor types of sports, for example, fishing.
However, garbage, especially residual waste, is also frequently calculated by volume in the case of removal. Moreover, particularly with longer removal intervals, undesired annoyances caused by a bad smell occur because of the garbage. Therefore, devices for reducing the garbage volume, in which the garbage is compressed by evacuating the storage container, have already been suggested.
The drawback in this case is that, on the one hand, the storage containers have a complicated and thus expensive design in order to be suitable for evacuation and subsequent transport under vacuum. Another problem arises especially if the garbage to be compressed has fine particles, fluids and in particular contaminants causing bad smells.